lullaby of memories
by Ai Sparkle
Summary: a short okikagu family one-shot / marriage life fic


**Hello mena !** Sparkle is here desu nice to meet you ^^ thank you so match for giving my sroty a chance to be read by you , and please this is my first fanfic to publish so go easy on me , neh ;3

im happy that my very first fanfic is my forever otp **_OKIKAGU_** oh gosh if just u know how much i love them *scream* , i write this fic to see if im good as writer so if im not i will simply stop writing or even keep writing until i become good *^* , and if im good i will gladly write more !

 **Please tell me what you think ! And im ssooosoo so so so sorry about my English , it is not my first lang after all**

* * *

 _ **. . . . . .  
**_

it was raining in edo , when Okita sougo entered his house, he was tired form work and that bastard hijikata that gave him all this paperwork , all what he want right now is to take a shower and sleep beside his wife

it's already two years and he still cant believe the fact that he fall in love with the last person he thought , why life is so unfair ? to make him lose his parents at young age , to make his sister suffer and then take her away from him before she know happiness , to make him love the person he hate , to make him propose to her and then have a 1 year daughter with her. well it's not fair at all

but in his heart he know that the only thing that he didn't regret in his life is .. her .. he loved her , he love her that he gave her his life already , his world used to be all black , white and red .. but one time she smiled and his world become all shining .. just like when his sister was a live , at first he didn't notice his feelings for her ... well pardon him it's not everyday a girl come to kick your ass and suddenly u feel a strange feeling for the first time, hell he even once thought that he's sick , well back then he thought that this feeling is a new kind of hate but deep inside it seem that he carry a pure feelings that no one can change them , for the one and the only girl he called china

kagura aka china girl was a yato , one of the strongest alien in this universe with a black hole stomach , no manners , no taste , no beauty ,don't listen to any one , a power that may kill any one , and she even once said that she doesn't wash her underwear , yet what make him love her in this strong way ?

was it her big heart or smile or her personality or even her unique way of thinking unlike other girl , or was it the fact that she could always see thorough his eyes to his soul , or that she loved him for his self , not for his place at shinsengumi or his bishounen face like other stupid girls , he even love her shy girly side that no one could see but him

she always called her self a monster but he never see her like that ..

" tadaima " breaking his thoughts , he said waiting for answer , but it seem that no one in the living room

" maybe she is sleeping ... it is already 12 o'clock anyway " he go up stares to check on his girls , he was going to open the door to their bedroom when he stopped upon hearing a song ... a familiar song

when he open the door a little , there was his wife with their daughter in her arms singing to get her sleep , " what a horrible voice " he thought but he would never admit that he loved her horrible voice

after a minute his heart become to hurt him , oh yes ... he remembered this song ... this song is the song that his sister used to sing to him every night , " agh it hurt .. "he whisper to his self , the song end and their daughter is now sleeping peacefully in her mother is arms , who would have imagine that the monster china girl will be really a great mother , every time he see her with their daughter he ask his self if his mother was alive , will she be as warm and kind as her ?

then she notice him " oh sadist you are back , welcome bac- wait .. why are you standing there , is there something wrong ? "

" no not at all "

" really .. okay then i will put kana in her room , go take a shower while i prepare some food "

" no you don't have to , i just want to sleep , im so tired from this damn bastard hijikata "

" i bet that you are tired from trying to kill him and not from work "

" maybe you are right ... "

that amaze her " oi what's wrong ? you never admit on something like this and you dont even say that im right even when im right -aru "

" ... im just tired , i will go to shower "

then he entered the bathroom " there's definitely something wrong " she thought then look at the small sleeping creature in her arms " oh my poor kid sweet cute kana you have such a stupid hard head father " she thought while getting out to her daughter's bedroom

* * *

" I feel so sleepy " sougo thought as he put his head on the pillow and close his eyes , one min , three min , 33 min pass ... " oh great now i want to sleep but i cant ... just great "

he turned his head to look at his wife that just returned and now is sleeping next to him , he looked at her eyes he know those eyes ... she know that there is something and he didn't really wanted to talk about his sister right now

but he know that this's not possible " oi darling .." here she is ...

" hmm "

" how was your day ? Something happen ? "

"Okay china ,first of all u never call my darling if there is not something u want from me , and second of that i dont want to talk about it , now go to sleep , arent you tired ? "

"Bu- "

"Good night . "

She wanted to make him talk , but when she looked at his eyes she knowed that she should just do as she told , his eyes are full of hurt and pain that tell her it must be hard to talk , but she also cant ignore it like she didnt see it

"This stupid stupid sadist why does he act like he is alone ! Is he becoming a emo now all of sudden ?! Ah god why do i even love him ... what should i do ? Aghh " she scream in her mind as she try to sleep

She hate to be weak , not able to help or protect the people that are dare to her make her so angry at herself , she couldnt stop her brother from leaving , and she couldnt save her sick mother , and worst of all she couldnt control her blood , and now after years nothing changed she cant even help her husband ... what if her daughter need her one time and she couldnt help ? the thoughts made her want to cry but she hold her tears ..

"... where did u learn that song " he suddenly ask more like a whisper ,

"Eh ? .."

Okay she admit that this is wired , what does the song have to do in all this , she was about to talk when-

" ... no nothing .. never mind "

He is being a jerk as he is , she sigh and decide it is better to let him sleep now , after all today he worked for a late hour and she didnt have the power to make him spit it out

half hour already passed and yet both of them cant sleep , they are already tired and sleepy but they cant .. this is the worst feeling that anyone can feel " oh god *sigh* " kagura thought as she turning her head to face sougo

" you cant sleep too ? "

" yeah i guess , what a pain "

She didnt know why but the atmosphere some how feel heavy until

" kagura ... can you sing for me "

"HUH? "

" aagh ... just forget about it "

He never call her by her name if it is not something matter , she know it already , there is something wrong but why he dont tell her anything it is not like she will regret him or leave him or anything she is his wife

She didnt know what to do but she feel that the only right thing to do now is

" eh .. " he couldn't have the chance to say anything when she hold him between her arms closer to her chest , and start to sing the lullaby while softly playing with his hair between her fingers

She was so warm to him , just like his sister , he can hear her heart , her voice , and the song that bring him the memories of his sister

"Neh ni-san why do you sing this song to me every night ? You need to rest " a 11 years old sougo asked

" oh sou-chan , they said that there is something magical in this song !"

"Magical ? "

"Well you didn't have a mother sou-chan , that is why you never know a mother is love but they said that the magical thing is that who ever sing the song to the other the one who hear the song will feel warm and forget all the world around him , just like if you are in your mother is arms all save and happy "

" but ni -san you are sick , you cant sing the song to me everyday just for some kind of talk that my not be true , beside im fine as long as you are fine ni san , so dont worry on me "

" don't say that sou-chan everyone miss his mother , our mother couldn't be with us , and i will do whatever i can to make you not feel lonely , so please sou-chan you are my only family , i want you to be happy "

" bu-t ni-san- "

" no buts sou-chan , now hurry up and come here " she said as she put his head on her lap , not waiting for his answer

sougo miss her , he miss her so match , she was his everything and he couldn't make her happy , she didn't make any wrong why should she die ? ...

he cut his thoughts as he feel a warm hand on his check wiping his tears ... he didn't notice that she stopped singing and that he is crying , he look at her eyes _i must have made her worry .._ she didnt say anything nor him as well , he catch the hand that is on his check while his other hand is hug her so tight

" im sorry " he said in a sad tone

" .. " she didnt say anything she just hugged him tighter telling him that she is here and everything is okay

that's right .. he have her , he have his new family to protect he's not alone , he never was ..

" and thank you " she smiled at his words as he buried his head more to her chest

after minutes it look like he is finally sleeping peacefully _, it look like the problem is solved somehow .._ she didnt know what happen but it was enough for her that he is not sad any more

 _mami the song that you teach me is really magical just as you said ,_ She kept staring in his face until she slept deep sleep

* * *

 **owarriii !** i hope you like it , what about a little cute review ? thank you for your time /hugss


End file.
